Kamen Riders' Base Forms
In certain Kamen Rider Series, there are Riders who have access to a default form before they alternate between their Main Forms. Usually the Rider's default form is commonly used along with the other Main Forms, while some other riders include a base that gives access to alternate forms that offer slight advantages over the base form, such as added strength in return for lowered speed, etc. The combat capabilities of Base Forms vary. While some riders (Agito, Ixa, Accel, Fourze, and Beast) are perfectly capable of holding their own in their Base Forms, others (Amazon, Kuuga, Ryuki, and Den-O) Base Forms are rather weak in comparison to their other forms. Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Growing Form Krk-KuugaGF.png|Kuuga Growing Form Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Agito **Ground Form Kra-Agito.png|Agito Ground Form Kamen Rider Ryuki/Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight - Knight= *Kamen Rider Knight **Blank Form KnightBlankForm.jpg|Knight Blank Form - Ouja= *Kamen Rider Ouja **Blank Form Ouja Blank.jpg|Ouja Blank Form }} - Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight= }}}} Kamen Rider Den-O Den-O= *Kamen Rider Den-O **Plat Form Den-O Plat Form.PNG|Den-O Plat Form (Normal ver.) Den-O_Wing_Plat_Form.png|Den-O Plat Form (Sieg ver.) |-| Zeronos= *Kamen Rider Zeronos **Plat Form Zeronos_Plat_Form.png|Zeronos Plat Form |-| New Den-O= *Kamen Rider New Den-O **Plat Form New_Den-O_Plat_Form.png|New Den-O Plat Form |-| Mini Den-O= *Kamen Rider Mini Den-O **Plat Form Kamen_Rider_Mini_Den-O_(platform).jpg|Mini Den-O Plat Form |-| Gaoh= *Kamen Rider Gaoh **Plat Form Gaoh_Plat_Form.png|Gaoh Plat Form |-| Nega Den-O= *Kamen Rider Nega Den-O **Plat Form Nega_Den-o_Plat_Form.png|Nega Den-O Plat Form |-| Yuuki= *Kamen Rider Yuuki **Plat Form Yuuki_Plat_Form.png|Yuuki Plat Form |-| G Den-O= *Kamen Rider G Den-O **Plat Form G Den-O Plat Form.png|G Den-O Plat Form Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Ixa **Save Mode Kamen Rider Ixa Save Mode.jpg|Ixa Save Mode Kamen Rider W *Kamen Rider Accel KamenRiderAccel.jpg|Accel Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Fourze **Base States RocketMan.png|Fourze Base States Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Beast L-i-o-n_lion.png|Beast Kamen Rider Gaim - Baron= *Kamen Rider Baron **Ride Wear Kamen Rider Balon Armless.jpg|Baron Ride Wear - Ryugen= *Kamen Rider Ryugen **Ride Wear PreRyugen.png|Ryugen Ride Wear - Zangetsu= *Kamen Rider Zangetsu **Ride Wear Zangetsu Pre Arms.jpg|Zangetsu Ride Wear (Normal ver.) ZangetsuRiderWearGaiden.png|Zangetsu Ride Wear (Watermelon Arms ver.) - Gridon= *Kamen Rider Gridon **Ride Wear GridonPlatform.jpg|Gridon Ride Wear - Kurokage= *Kamen Rider Kurokage **Ride Wear Tumblr inline n0nrk7VRF41qk32ya.png|Kurokage Ride Wear - Bravo= *Kamen Rider Bravo **Ride Wear BravoPlat.jpg|Bravo Ride Wear - Knuckle= *Kamen Rider Knuckle **Ride Wear Knuckle Light Wear.png|Knuckle Ride Wear - Ryugen Yomi= *Kamen Rider Ryugen Yomi **Yomotsu Ride Wear YomiPreArms.png|Ryugen Yomi Yomotsu Ride Wear - Jam= *Kamen Rider Jam **Ride Wear Jam Pre Arms.jpg|Jam Ride Wear - Duke= *Kamen Rider Duke **Ride Wear Duke Genetic Light Wear.png|Duke Ride Wear - Saver= *Kamen Rider Saver **Ride Wear - Bujin Gaim= *Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim **Ride Wear BujinGaimPre-Arms.png|Bujin Gaim Ride Wear - Idunn= *Kamen Rider Idunn **Ride Wear Idun Ride Wear.png|Idunn Ride Wear - Fifteen= *Kamen Rider Fifteen **Ride Wear Fifteen Ride Wear.png|Fifteen Ride Wear - Mars= *Kamen Rider Mars **Ride Wear MarsPreArms.png|Mars Ride Wear - Gaim Yami= *Kamen Rider Gaim Yami **Black Jimber Arms Black Jimber LightWear.png|Gaim Yami Black Jimber Arms - Kamuro= *Kamen Rider Kamuro **Ride Wear KamuroPreArms.png|Kamuro Ride Wear - Black Baron= *Kamen Rider Black Baron **Ride Wear BB Ride Wear.png|Black Baron Ride Wear - Maja= *Kamen Rider Maja **Ride Wear }} - New Generation Riders= - Duke= *Kamen Rider Duke **Genetic Ride Wear Duke Genetic Light Wear.png|Duke Genetic Ride Wear (Normal ver.) Duke DragonEnergy RideWear.png|Duke Genetic Ride Wear (Dragon Energy Arms ver.) - Sigurd= *Kamen Rider Sigurd **Genetic Ride Wear Sigurd PreArms.png|Sigurd Genetic Ride Wear - Marika= *Kamen Rider Marika **Genetic Ride Wear Malika PreArms.png|Marika Genetic Ride Wear - Tyrant= *Kamen Rider Tyrant **Genetic Ride Wear Tyrant Genetic RideWear.png|Tyrant Genetic Ride Wear - Kurokage Shin= *Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin **Genetic Ride Wear BlackShadow True GenesisLwear.png|Kurokage Shin Genetic Ride Wear }}}} Kamen Rider Drive Drive= *Kamen Rider Drive **Type Speed Pre-Tire **Type Wild Pre-Tire **Type Technic Pre-Tire **Type Dead Heat Pre-Tire **Type Formula Pre-Tires **Type Tridoron Pre-Tire **Type Fruits Pre-Tire & Hat **Type High Speed Pre-Tire Tireless.png|Drive Type Speed Pre-Tire WildTireLess.png|Drive Type Wild Pre-Tire TechnicTireless.png|Drive Type Technic Pre-Tire Dead Heat Tireless.jpg|Drive Type Dead Heat Pre-Tire Type Formula Tireless.png|Drive Type Formula Pre-Tires TypeTridoronTireless.png|Drive Type Tridoron Pre-Tire Type Fruit Tireless.png|Drive Type Fruits Pre-Tire & Hat TypeHighSpeedTireLess.png|Drive Type High Speed Pre-Tire |-| Mach= *Kamen Rider Mach **Deadheat Mach Pre-Tire Dead Heat Mach (Tire-Less).jpg|Deadheat Mach Pre-Tire |-| Dark Drive= *Kamen Rider Dark Drive **Type Next Pre-Tire Dark Drive Tireless.png|Dark Drive Type Next Pre-Tire Kamen Rider Ghost Ghost= *Kamen Rider Ghost **Transient Ghost Transient.png|Ghost Transient TransientBoost.png|Ghost Transient (Toucon Boost version) TransientGrateful.png|Ghost Transient (Grateful version) TransientMugen.png|Ghost Transient (Mugen version) |-| Specter= *Kamen Rider Specter **Transient Specter Transient.png|Specter Transient DeepSpecterTransient.jpg|Deep Specter Transient |-| Necrom= *Kamen Rider Necrom **Transient Necrom Transient-1.jpg|Necrom Transient Category:Kamen Riders Category:Rider Forms